


Secrets best left forgotten

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Aranea losing it, Biggs and Wedge best henchmen, Crack, Crack Pairing, I have no idea where the hell did this come from, Kenny Crow and Ravus Nox Fleuret in an alley doing unspeakable things, Other, no beta we die like men, non-descriptive handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Ravus has been suspicious for the last few months. Curiousity got better of Aranea one day and she wished she didn't know. Luckily, Biggs and Wedge are there to give a hand with the forgetting part.





	Secrets best left forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is the crackiest thing I've done and it's an M rated thing. Yea?
> 
> Done for Day 5 of FFXV Crack Week : Ravus x Kenny.

Ravus has a secret.

He always disappears to somewhere and then come back like nothing happened.

Aranea thought it was his sister and she was willing to turn a blind on it because she wasn’t paid enough for this as it is.

But his sister was seas away from wherever they are.

So what is he doing?

Months passed under the Commander’s paycheck and Aranea was itching to know more.

Acting on impulse one night, as the Commander starts to disappear, she stalked him.

Making sure that she was being as discrete as she can, even taking off her armour, leaving her in her tank top and black pants, she stalks him.

The Commander got back to his ship. After almost a half an hour. (yes, she had waited patiently) another figure got out. This figure was dressed as a hunter with long sleeves and a cap.

 Since there was no one else, she observed the man. If it wasn’t for the slightly bulkier arm compare to the other, she wouldn’t have noticed. That hunter was actually Ravus in disguise. Gasping in realization she smirked to herself than to anyone else. “Nice trick there, Commander.” She said before trailing him.

Predictably, the commander felt like he was followed and went through a crowd at the Cauthess’ Depot. Aranea merely scoffed at him since she was stalking him from the roof. Never had she been grateful for the Dragoon technique she learned.

On the diner’s roof, she quiet looked over from the vents. There was a short alley with bench and Kenny Crow replica. Ravus was sitting there, anxiously looking left and right before he started to stroke the replica’s thigh rather disturbingly…affectionate?

Aranea shook her head, trying to make sense of the situation. When she looked back to the Commander, she knew rather than felt her jaw dropped.

The Kenny Crow replica wasn’t a replica. It was moving and…

Ok, Aranea couldn’t believe her eyes. She shook her head again. Was the Commander kissing the thing? Sure, it’s just lips and the beak but….how? What?

Suddenly, Ravus moaned loudly, breaking off from the kiss as he hunched over the replica. He was jerking rather rhythmically as Ravus fumbled and did the same thing. She doesn’t need to see it to know what the hell they’re doing.

Aranea decided she had enough and went back, shaking like a leaf in blustery winds.

Biggs and Wedge were the first to see the broken woman.

“Aranea, sir.” Biggs began as he slowly led her to a bench in her red ship. There weren’t soldier around anymore. He looked hesitant to ask her anything else.

Wedge came later with some coffee with whiskey.

“Ravus.” She croaked before downing the thing in one go. As if that would clue them in to what reduced her to that.

Biggs and Wedge assume it had to be daemon related only went to get more cups and the whiskey.

“Yeah, weird people this lot. They really love those daemon bits.” Wedge said with an understanding sigh.

“Now, now. Let’s just forget it all.” Biggs said after pouring them all their liquor.

What Aranea saw was all but forgotten the next day. Her henchmen merely told her that she came back shaking after stalking Ravus. That and the huge hangover she had was all that she needed to know to avoid the subject.

**Author's Note:**

> ...The prompt made me do it.


End file.
